Recently, electrostatic capacitance type touch panels have become popular as they enable multipoint detection or are highly practical for other reasons.
One known type of a touch panel equipped display device is an in-cell touch panel where a substrate that constitutes a display device also has the functionality of a touch panel. In-cell touch panels have a relatively small number of components, which makes it relatively easy to make a thinner device or a device with increased transmittance.
JP 2011-75809 A describes a liquid crystal display panel with liquid crystal sandwiched between two colorless and transparent substrates and a color filter layer for color display on the inner surface of one of the substrates where an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel is provided between the substrate having the color filter layer and the color filter layer.